


Fuchsia is a Dancer

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Flower Fairies - Cicely Mary Barker
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Dancing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuchsia danced all summer long. She is dancing still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuchsia is a Dancer

_Fuchsia is a dancer_... She danced all summer long, danced laughing for sheer joy in the long days and the warmth of the sunshine. Every playful little breeze would send her skipping, whirling, tiptoe among the leaves, her red skirts flying.

She is dancing still, though September is gone, and October, and her companions have fallen, silently, and left her alone. The wind is a cruel partner now, cold and rough, and yet she dances on. She will dance, in spite of wind and all, until she drops.

She dances, though winter is coming. She dances, because winter is coming.


End file.
